


Poems of a Disturbed Mind

by TheHussley



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Macabre, Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHussley/pseuds/TheHussley
Summary: Sometimes venting can help, whether it is to relieve stress or just spit out random thoughts that were clogging your brain





	1. Essay

Blank, empty, null, nothing

Useless useless useless

Ideas flow freely

Without reason

Nor rhyme

In face of the paper

Pen in shaking hand

Nothing. Empty. Blank. Void

Void?

The void is vast and

It is terrible and yet

And _Yet_

It is beautiful, so beautiful

The vastness of the nothing

In which your feeble mind percieves

The crunch of bone and the iron smell of blood

The ones you do not sense, not really

But yet you sense them

You know they are there

Like the insects creeping along your spine

The spiders in your hair, the gnats in their webs

The centipedes exploring your toes

And your fingers, too

You cannot see the ants making homes

Out of the pores on your face

And yet, you feel them

Their legs, scurrying along

The spiders on your scalp

The centipedes in your toes and fingers

The gnats buzzing about

The cockroaches on your spine

Your hands shake, a meaningless line dotting the page

And then

And _Then_

Your medication kicks in

They were not real

But your assignment is.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem i made for an assignment. We jotted down the first things we thought of for different topics and made a poem.

Take me to clown church

With your calming aura

And your lavender crocs

We’ll bike down to rome

And dream of ancient times

You’ll collect another shield

And maybe a nice pumpkin

or maybe just several guords

We’ll grab the yucky ones

And toss them in the ravine

You say sleepily that this is fun

But as much as you’d like to

You can’t keep doing this

You let out a snort when 

I begin to tear up

You tell me to hush

We sat and watched

The sunset in its

Beautiful dull hues

as you say

goodbye

one last

time


	3. This has been a PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when theres no ambient noise, and i figure maybe my anxiety isn't being crazy in making me fear that

Your mind is warning you, know this, learn it

Understand that silence is never real

Ambience is your friend, love it, embrace

The sounds of idle living, songs, birds, wind

The rain pelting your rooftops and windows

Quiet is the enemy. Be afraid,

Of the silence, it is quiet for a

Reason, one you do not wish to explore

Ambience is natural, fear the lack

Of whistling pipes, howling wind, loud bugs

**This has been a PSA**


End file.
